In a hospital setting, mobile radiographic exams are performed on patients that are incapable of being moved, or are difficult to move. In tertiary care medical centers, mobile radiographic exams represent a significant percentage of the radiographic exams performed. X-rays passing through an object, such as a human body, experience some degree of scatter. The primary x-rays transmitted through an object travel on a straight line path from the x-ray source (also referred to herein as the x-ray focal spot) to the image receptor and carry object density information. Scattered x-rays form a diffuse image that degrades primary x-ray image contrast. In some patients, scattered x-ray intensity exceeds the intensity of primary x-rays. Scattering phenomena is well known and routinely compensated for in general radiography, fluoroscopy and mammography through the use of anti-scatter grids.
An anti-scatter grid is generally formed from alternating strips of x-ray opaque (or radiopaque) material and x-ray transmissive (or radiolucent) material. Lead may be used as the x-ray opaque material and plastics, aluminum or fiber may be used as the x-ray transmissive material. The grid is positioned between the object of interest and the x-ray image receptor plate and oriented such that the image forming primary x-rays are incident only with the edges of the x-ray opaque material. Thus, the majority of primary x-rays pass through the radiolucent spacer strips. In contrast, scattered x-rays are emitted in all directions after interaction with the target object and as such, scattered x-rays are incident on a larger area of the lead strips and only a small percentage of scattered x-rays are transmitted by the grid, as compared to primary x-rays.
The degree of scatter control for a given grid depends upon the grid ratio, which is defined as the ratio of the radiopaque strip thickness in the direction of the x-ray path to the width of the radiolucent spacer material as measured orthogonal to the x-ray beam path. Thus, the higher the grid ratio, the greater the scatter control. A high grid ratio, while more effective, is also more difficult to align relative to a focal spot. In order to compensate for x-ray beam divergence in a focused grid, the radiopaque strips are tilted to a greater extent with increasing distance from the center of the grid. The planes of the grid vanes all converge along a line known as the focal line. The distance from the focal line to the surface of the grid is referred to as the focal length of the grid. The focal line coincides with the straight line path to the focal spot. Thus, when the focal spot is coincident with the focal line of the grid, the primary x-rays have minimal interaction with the radiopaque lead strips and maximal primary transmission is obtained. Misalignment of the focal line of the anti-scatter grid with the focal spot diminishes primary x-ray transmission while scattered x-ray transmission remains unchanged. Thus, optimal primary x-ray transmission requires alignment (positional and orientational) of the focal spot with the focal line of the anti-scatter grid.
In general radiography, fluoroscopy and mammography, the image receptor and x-ray tube are rigidly mounted and in a fixed position relative to one another, thereby making focal spot and grid alignment a simple process. In mobile radiography, an image receptor is placed under a bedridden patient and the x-ray source is positioned above the patient. Since the relative separation of the focal spot and the image receptor is variable, determining the proper position and orientation of an anti-scatter grid between a patient and the image receptor becomes a difficult alignment problem. If a grid is not used, only a small fraction of the possible contrast is obtained in the x-ray image.
When grids are utilized in conjunction with mobile radiography, the grid is typically not aligned. Misalignment problems are diminished by utilizing a grid having a low ratio of 8:1 or less. Although x-ray image contrast is improved with the use of a low ratio grid, the contrast remains significantly lower than otherwise could be obtained with a properly aligned, high ratio grid having a grid ratio of 10:1 or greater.
Thus while mobile radiography is in many ways more convenient than fixed installation radiography, its clinical utility is diminished due to the inferior image quality caused by scattered radiation. This is a greater problem in mobile radiography due to the difficulty in producing the proper alignment of the focal spot with the anti-scattering grids. A means to produce proper alignment that is easy for the operator to use would significantly improve mobile radiographic image contrast and image quality, and thus increase the clinical utility of mobile radiography.
The mechanisms used with the grids for the x-ray arts provides a specific solution to a problem that may be more generalized and correlated to grids used in other areas for dynamic and adjustable filtration of waves including other components of the electromagnetic spectrum, fluids, and air. For instance, flexible and dynamic grids may be employed as privacy screens, filtering visual light in a manner that selectively follows a particular target. Here the grids used outside the x-ray arts will employ dynamically adjustable grid lines that target, calibrate to and track a user.